


Un Dyne Kissy Cutie 2!

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys tops, Bondage, F/F, First Time, Pegging, Undyne is a freak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys finds confidence through Undyne's weird sexual habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Dyne Kissy Cutie 2!

**Author's Note:**

> ok 1: where's all the alphyne? 2: why does alphys always bottom yall boring
> 
> it's p short cause i am really suck at writing romantic shit but here

"Yeah. Yeah, behind my head like that."

"And then the legs?"

"Uh..." Undyne blinked a transparent eyelid. "...Tie them to my arms?"

"That's weird. Aren't they going to stick up and, like-"

"Baring my vag is the point, Alphys, that's the entire point."

Alphys tied the ropes gingerly, so Undyne's legs splayed in opposite directions. She'd only seen pussy in video games and online, but this was the real deal. It made her face get all hot. Oh man.

"Can, I, uh..." She swallowed. All of that hentai she read couldn't possibly fail her now. "Want me to, uh...Shove my...uh..." Undyne laughed heartily. There was just something so pure about their first time trying bondage. Alphys cleared her throat. Perhaps saying it like the humans did sounded kind of weird normally. "...The safeword is, uh... 'boop'. Is that good? 'Boop'?"

"'Boop' is good."

"Alright, uh..." Alphys grabbed a little bottle, tentatively pouring lubricant onto her pudgy fingers. Undyne's asshole was a very tiny ring, as with most fish. It wasn't tight shut, and the surrounding area was covered in little, smooth scales. Nervously, she fingered the little 'o' of Undyne's backside, then gently worming two fingers inside of it as it became slippery. Undyne grunted.

"Oh, yeah. That's the good shit..." Undyne bit her lip. Already her crotch was slightly moist, and smelled of sea salt. Alphys gave it a little lick. "Ohh, shit. You're good at this. Holy fuckin' hell..."

"Y...you want this?" Alphys tried her hardest to smirk, motioning with a free hand towards the thick phallus tied to her plump buttocks and hips. 

"Quit teasin' me."

"Mmm..." Alphys giggled to herself, hooking her fingers inside of Undyne's ass. Immediately she spat into the ground, sweating and already beginning to hump the air. "Jeez, you really are sexually frustrated."

"Cu--"

"Nah!" She pulled her fingers out, suddenly. Undyne sharply inhaled, her tongue lolled out of her mouth. "You gotta save an orgasm for, uh...Um..."

"Ol' Johnny?" 

"Yeah! Ol' Johnny. Uh, where do you want it?"

"Puss. Ram it in my puss. Ram it right in there right now."

"You're really getting into this." Alphys leaned over Undyne, putting her hands on her shoulders. The tip of the phallus met with Undyne's virgin hole, slowly sliding in. Ridges on its end pleasured Alphys equally. Undyne groaned and rolled her head back.

"Get the whole thing in- Yeah, yeah..."

She was allowed a few moments to get used to it. Then came the motion. Alphys held Undyne close, relentlessly pushing inside of her. Occasionally she'd look up, nervous that she'd injure Undyne, only to find she was in a state of pure, unadulterated bliss. It made her just so confident, the way she smiled and shouted in her gruff, mature voice. She could do something even Undyne liked!

"C-cumming! Shit!"

A projectile squirt smelling of saline hit Alphys in the face. She soon followed suit, riding out an orgasm on the ridged end of the dildo. Slowly she pulled out, undoing all of the rope and holding onto her girlfriend.

"Aftercare is the most important part."

"Next time let's do something even cooler."

"Agreed."


End file.
